


Regal

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aging, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: She's aged like a queen.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 15





	Regal

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Revival-era  
> A/N: From a tumblr prompt

She’s aged like a queen, he thinks. Her spine is straight, her bearing regal. She owns the land she walks on. She didn’t, at the very beginning. She was Joan of Arc. Now she’s Eleanor of Acquitaine or Hippolyta commanding her Amazons. The glint of the sun on her hair brings out a crown of gold. The pen in her hand could be a scepter. 

He’s always been her subject, willing or rogueish. He’s worn her favor into battle. And oh, there have been battles, internal and external. He’s her champion and she is his. They’ve built their own little kingdom, every inch of territory hardwon. 

“What are you thinking?” she murmurs as she falls asleep. 

“I’d pledge my troth to you,” he tells her. “My lady.”

She laughs sleepily. “I know.”


End file.
